


if somebody hurts you…

by spa_ghetto



Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: A lot of laughing, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Friendship, Hanging Out, Humor, Multi, Platonic Relationships, roof shenanigans, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: rooftop party!
Relationships: Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998682
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	if somebody hurts you…

**Author's Note:**

> day five: friendship/found family
> 
> there isn't a plot; this is just aimless conversations and hanging out. the good stuff :)

The evening began with:  _ “Why is there a door on the ceiling?” _

Currently, they’re here: “Don’t—Julie, if I get stranded up here, I swear—”

Julie laughs “Relax,” she says.

_ “Relax.” _ Flynn rolls her eyes. “You’re not the one on the roof!”

“It was your idea to go first!” Julie bends down, scooping a blanket into her arms. “Here, take this.” She’s on her tiptoes, shoving the blanket through the door and only slightly panicking when the table she’s standing on wobbles.

The blanket disappears from her grasp. “Grab the snacks too,” Flynn says.

Julie shifts to the right, and the table  _ and _ dresser she’s using as a base tips with her. They left their snacks by the beanbag chairs: a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips. Just as she’s sighing over having to climb back onto this untrustworthy tower, the guys poof in downstairs.

“Hey!” she calls.

Reggie spins around. “Hey!”

In seconds, they’re in front of her. Alex immediately catches her hand when everything wobbles and she waves her arms to balance herself. “Jesus,” he mutters, grabbing her other hand for good measure. “What’re you doing?”

Julie smiles sheepishly. “Trying to get on the roof? And can one of you hand me those snacks?” she asks, pointing.

While Luke retrieves them, Reggie gazes up at the open trapdoor. “Oh, you finally found the door?”

“Yeah!” She lets go of Alex to grab the popcorn bowl, but she can see his hands hovering nearby. “I can’t believe we just noticed it. Flynn! Here.” Julie stretches her arms up with the bowl tight in her grip.  _ “Don’t _ spill this.” She sends the chips up next.

As soon as her hands are free, she’s holding onto Alex again. “I think I can make it up there,” she says thoughtfully.

“Are you sure?” Alex says. “I’d much rather you fall from this height than that height.”

She pretends like she doesn’t hear him, letting go of his hands. She stretches up, curling her fingers around a metal bar inside of the doorway. With a jump, Julie kicks her legs through the door and hooks her heels against the panel door. Using all of the strength she acquired in gym class (which is actually a lot, mind you), she pushes herself onto the roof. 

As she’s shuffling back her foot slips through the hole, and her body rolls forward. She gasps, the guys yell, and Flynn jerks her back. She might have a bruise on her arm tomorrow, but her heart is beating too fast right now to care.

Once she’s next to Flynn, safely away from the trap door and under the blanket with the popcorn bowl in her lap, she sighs. “See?” she says. “Easy.”

“Okay,” Alex admits from behind. “I wasn’t expecting you to spider monkey that shit.”

Julie laughs.

As the last traces of sunlight finally melts into the night sky and a cool breeze sweeps through the streets, Flynn huddles closer to Julie, whose head is in Reggie’s lap. Luke is laying down next to him while Alex is still upright, forearms resting on his knees, staring off at nothing like he’s in a trance.

“Reminds me of high school,” Luke says suddenly.

“Yeah,” Reggie agrees, chuckling. “I remember the panic trying to climb up here too.”

“I remember Bobby kicking out a window by accident,” Alex adds.

Julie snickers; Flynn giggles into her side.

“Alex stopped helping us,” Reggie tells Julie, stroking a hand through her hair. “He was mean then.”

“Still mean,” Luke argues. He laughs when Alex scoffs.

“Hey, I think he has a pass,” Julie decides. “I mean. He has to put up with you two.”

“Thank you!” Alex cries. He leans over Luke to fist bump her. They’re grinning at each other.

Reggie hums. “Those are rude words to someone you’re using as a pillow right now.”  
Julie tips her chin back to look at him. “I love you, Reg.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah.” He’s chewing his lip to fight a smile, but it’s not working. “Love you too, Jules.”

They talk well into the night, sharing stories, trying to throw popcorn in each others’ mouths, swapping ghost theories (“If you fell off the roof, could you poof somewhere safe before you hit the ground?” “Probably, but would it actually matter?” _ “I  _ would rather not hit the ground, thanks.”).

Julie knows they’ve passed midnight when their funny conversations shift into deeper ones.

“Alex?” Flynn asks.

“Hm?”

“Did you ever date in high school?”

He chuckles. “No. Well—” Alex thinks it over then shakes his head. “No.”

“He didn’t _ date, _ but he got around,” Reggie explains, throwing a knowing smirk at Alex. Luke laughs.

“Well, I mean, I  _ couldn’t _ date.” Alex rolls his eyes when Reggie and Luke continue to grin at him. “Do you know what would’ve happened if I’d walked into school holding hands with a  _ guy?” _ He shakes his head and laughs, but it’s cold and sarcastic.

Julie looks back at him. He isn’t looking at anyone now, but Luke and Reggie are watching him. Luke leans into Alex, nudging his elbow into his side and grinning when Alex looks back at him with a faint smile. 

“I know times have changed,” Flynn says softly, “but sometimes, I have nightmares that that’ll happen too.”

“If anyone tries to fight you, tell me,” Julie replies, serious. “I’ll square up.”

Flynn laughs out loud. “You can’t fight anyone, Julie!”

“Yes I can!”

“You’ll hit someone and apologize immediately.”

“Nuh-huh! You’ve been to my family gatherings. You know how vicious my cousins are for food—I can survive  _ anything.” _

“Ooh, don’t know if I’m excited for a family gathering or not,” Alex admits, chuckling.

“Julie files her nails in preparation,” Flynn says.

“No, no—” Julie laughs. “It’s not in preparation. My nails just… always happen to be long around that time.” An idea pops in her head, and she sits up suddenly. Flynn whines. “Sorry. Guys,  _ look _ at what I did last night.” She offers one hand to the guys and the other to Flynn.

She knows it’s Luke who takes her hand before she looks over because of the way her heart picks up at him dragging his thumb over her knuckles. Alex and Reggie are too focused on her nails to notice the soft smile between her and Luke.

“Are those  _ ghosts?” _ Reggie exclaims.

“Whoa,” Alex says. “Those are really good.”

“She can sing, she can draw…” Luke trails off, shaking his head.

“She can dance,” Flynn adds.

“Triple threat!” Reggie cheers. He high-fives her.

“She can…” Flynn snickers. “Maybe fight someone?”

“If somebody hurts you,” Julie sings, “I’m gonna  _ hurt them too.” _

Flynn dissolves into a contagious laughter that sends Julie into a fit. Their voices echo over the neighborhood roofs in the otherwise quiet night. Julie leans into Reggie, who’s quickly infected by the laughter. It spreads to Luke and Alex immediately, and then they’re a mess on the roof, red in the face, sides hurting from laughing too hard—and they don’t even know what’s funny anymore. 

They’re up there for  _ hours _ , chatting under the glow of the moon piercing through LA smog.

Really, there is nowhere else Julie would rather be.


End file.
